The present invention relates to multiple pin connectors and more specifically to connectors having integral therewith bidirectional interference filters installed in mating plugs and sockets.
Multiple pin connectors of the type to which the present invention relates are used primarily in instruments, computers and the like that are enclosed in a case. The connectors have one member, the pin receptacle, mounted in the cabinet and contact is made with a cable through the other member of the connector, that is, the pin connector. In order to prevent electrical interference passing through the connector, the connector members are provided with tubular filter sleeves connected between each pin and ground to provide a low pass filter and thereby eliminate interference problems.
The filter connectors are difficult to produce and assemble and often do not insure good grounding of the tubular filter sleeves; a good strong interconnection between the cable braid and the connector housing is also an essential feature of a successful filter.